Sunrise
by Elle and Lyn
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happens after Breaking Dawn?
1. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

* * *

"Edward." I sighed.

It was sunrise again, and we did have to get dressed. I jumped up quickly from our bed, and walked at a human pace towards our huge closet; from Alice of course. We quickly got dressed and left out little cottage to go say good morning to the rest of the Cullens.

Holding hands, we ran together to the house.

"Edward, Bella, good morning." Jasper greeted us, with Alice close behind. She danced over to me and said with a disapproving look on her angelic face,"Bella, come on; please wear something besides jeans and a t-shirt. Your fashion sense hasn't improved at all since you became a vampire."

Laughing my wind chime laugh, I just playfully shoved her a bit and walked into the house with Edward.

"Bella." Rose said.

She trotted towards us, and smiled.

"We are going to visit Renesmee today, right?" She asked.

Even though Renesmee was fully grown now, and lived with Jacob, I still liked to check on her to make sure she was alright; and of course I also missed her.

Edward, Rosalie, and I ran through the woods. We gradually slowed down and made a stop when their small house came into view. The house looked the same as the last time we visited; which was not so long ago. Vines were beginning to grow on the green bench that Jacob and Renesmee had placed on their stone porch. They began to grow on the azure trims as well. Edward walked onto the glossy stone steps that led to the house, and Rosalie and I eagerly followed him.

Rose rang the doorbell which chimed out the tune of one of the songs Edward had composed for the piano. It was Renesmee's favorite, so Jacob, being her faithful soul mate, had installed it into the door bell.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Jacob; a werewolf and also my best friend. And perhaps in a few years, my son in law? It was strange to think of him that way, but if he and Renesmee did want to get married someday; well, then, I would just have to accept it.

"Bella, Edward!" Jacob greeted us in his husky voice. "Rosalie." He added as an afterthought. "Oh! Wait, actually Rosalie, I have another blo-"

Jacob was cut off as Rosalie snarled at him," Jacob, your blonde jokes are stupid, and most of them I have already heard, so please, just shut up. I'm here to see Renesmee."

"Woah, cool it Blondie." Jacob put up his hands as if to surrender, just as Renesmee trotted outside to greet them.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Rose." Renesmee smiled.

Renesmee was fully grown now, and looked around 20 years old; which was perfect since Jacob looked about 20 as well.

I stepped inside the tiny house, and looked up in wonder; they had put up pictures of wolves all over the place. "I love what you've done with the place, Nessie." I said.

And I wasn't lying; I actually thought the portraits of the wolves made their home seem more like a home, well, for them. Next to me, Edward cleared his throat. He probably didn't like the wolf portraits as much as I did. Rosalie on the other hand, didn't seem to notice them at all. She immediately clung onto Nessie and wouldn't let go.

"Auntie Rose." Renesmee giggled.

Rosalie was still very attached to Renesmee. In fact, Rose was like a second mother to Nessie, although I didn't like to say it out loud.

While Renesmee and Rosalie chatted about everything at high speed, Edward and I walked over to Jacob.

"How've you been?" Edward said politely in his velvet voice.

"Good, good." Jacob said absentmindedly; he was watching Nessie's every move. It reminded me of the way me and Edward looked at each other. I could just tell Jacob was happy now, with Renesmee.

It was a little strange though; sometimes, when Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I did go out in public together, people would mistake Renesmee as me and Edward's older siblings. It was fine with us though, since we all knew what the truth was. Actually, the story that was out to the public now was that Renesmee was another child who was adopted by Esme.

Edward interrupted my train of thought by grabbing my hand and saying politely to Rose, Jacob, and Nessie," I'm sorry, but it's time for Bella and I to go now. Hunting, you see."

Holding hands, we ran out the door, and into the woods. We ran for about a minute before stopping 20 to 30 miles away from Nessie's little house. Letting my senses overcome me, I sniffed the air. I could smell a mountain lion a few yards away from me. I could hear its long, sharp claws digging into the soil; it's breaths as it slowly backed off, away from me, away from the predator. I ran toward it and pounced. The lion's long claws clawed at my skin, and it screeched loudly, knowing it's death was near. I opened my mouth, and let my teeth sink into the animal's neck. It immediately stopped moving, and I drank it's blood in peace. The hot liquid flowing down my throat was a relief.

I sprinted back to Edward who had satisfied his thirst with a large deer, and a mountain lion. He was still better at me when hunting, but at least I wasn't getting my clothes ripped up while trying to drink, anymore. It had taken a year to finally stop getting my clothes shredded into pieces, and Alice to stop annoying me non stop about my ruined clothing.

After we got rid of our kill, we ran back to the Cullen's huge house. Emmett was watching the television as usual, but turned around and greeted us.

"Hey Bells." Emmett smirked,"How about another arm wrestling match later?"

As the years had gone by, my newborn strength had slowly faded away. It was sad, because now, Emmett beat me at arm wrestling matches most of the time.

"Fine." I replied unwillingly.

I walked into the massive living room where Carlisle and Esme stood talking on the phone with one of their friends from another coven. A few minutes later they got off the phone.

"Hello Bella." Esme greeted warmly.

"How is are Renesmee and Jacob doing?" asked Carlisle.

"They're doing great. Jake put up some wolf pictures around the walls. They look lovely." I responded.

Enter text here.

Carlisle and Esme smiled,"Well tell Nessie and Jacob we said hello from us if you go back there later."

"Of course." I smiled back.

Behind me, Edward suddenly tensed. I couldn't understand why, so I elbowed him gently.

"Edward, what?"

"Bella." He said slowly," If you listen to the phone, you'll hear that we're getting a visit from an old friend."

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. (  
This whole first chapter had pieces written by Elle as well as pieces written by Lyn. Review, and we'll add more :3


	2. An Old Friend

I automatically froze

I heard a familiar voice saying,"Hello?" from the phone still laying on the table.

"Alistair." I said so softly that if I weren't surrounded by vampires; no one would have heard.

Carlisle saw Edward's expression and explained," Edward, Alistair apologizes for running away from the Volturi. He says he's truly and deeply sorry. He knows that what he did was cowardly and he wishes to make it up to us by coming down to visit."

Edward replied coldly," If we wishes to come and visit, that's fine. But just make sure that he knows not to do anything idiotic like last time."

And with that, he held onto my hand, turned around, and left the room. We walked outside together, and he sighed," I shouldn't have spoken to Carlisle like that. I guess it's just that I'm still a little angry with Alistair for running away from the Volturi seven years ago. For running away from us. He claims that Carlisle is his closest acquaintance, and yet, he still ran. He wouldn't even be a witness for us."

"Edward; I was angry at him too, but we should just forget all of this. He probably thought it was going to come down to a fight; as it almost did, so he ran. We can hardly blame him; we would have never asked any of our friends to die for us." I said gently.

He abruptly stopped walking, so I stopped along with him. His topaz colored eyes stared into mine. "You're right Bella, you are absolutely right. If Alistair wants to come, we should let him. Now, I should go and apologize to Carlisle. I was a bit rude to him."

He smiled at me once more, and ran back into the house so quickly, that one moment he was there, and the next he was gone. Thinking to myself; I wondered what Alistair was going to do to "make it up to us". I wondered if Renesmee remembered him. She probably did; she had a brilliant memory.

I stared into the sky. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks; I looked down at my skin and saw it sparkle like diamonds as the sunlight covered it. With one last look at the beautiful sunny sky, I walked into the house.

Carlisle and Edward were chatting, and when they saw me, Edward explained," Alistair is coming down today; he should be here tomorrow. He says he's staying for a few days, but he didn't say exactly how many."

I nodded, "I'm going back to Renesmee's cottage now. I'll be back later."

Of course, Edward came with me. We were inseparable. We spent the rest of the day with Renesmee, Jacob, and Rosalie.

The next morning, Edward and I ran to our closet as usual. I picked out jeans and a t-shirt as usual. I imagined Alice getting mad at me for my lack of fashion sense, as usual.

What was not usual though, was the extra vampire sitting on the sofa in the Cullen's house.

He turned around when we entered the room and he greeted us warmly," Ah Edward, and Bella!"

He got up and was in front of us in about a thirty-fourths of a second. He hugged us warmly like we were the best of friends, and he asked,"How are you, my two dear friends?"

Edward and I exchanged a look that Alistair evidently missed.

"Good." I said for the both of us.

Even though I couldn't read minds like my husband, I felt like I knew what everyone in the room was thinking at the moment. Carlisle was obviously confused; after all, Alistair was not usually this social. Edward was very, very stiff. It didn't seem like we would be getting any words out of him for awhile. Esme, being the sweet woman that was, was probably thinking about how to make our guest more comfortable. Alistair was definitely trying too hard.

Alice danced into the room and said brightly," Good morning, hello Alistair. How are you? I haven't seen you for awhile now. How long are you staying? Actually, I know how long you're staying. You're staying for three days. Of course, counting today. Bella, what are you wearing?"

If I weren't a vampire, I wouldn't have even heard one word that she said.

It took me half a second to register,(a little too long for a vampire), that the last sentence she spoke was to me.

Alistair embraced her in a tight hug before I could say anything back to her; when Jasper walked downstairs as well. "Hello." Jasper greeted Alistair coldly.

Alistair let go of Alice and hugged Jasper. It seemed he was determined to embrace our whole coven before sundown.

Rose and Emmett were the last two down the stairs. As Alistair ran to embrace them, Rose hid behind Emmett, and Alistair hugged both of them at the same time; Rosalie was squeezed against Emmett's back.

Alistair seemed oblivious to the fact that Rosalie was very unhappy with him; and the fact that she was probably very close to clawing off his head.

"Alistair." Rose and Emmett said together. Emmett said it happily, Rose said it like she was talking to something repulsive.

"Well... Edward and I should probably go hunting now." I said, just wanting to get away from here.

"I'll come with you." Alistair said brightly.

Edward and I exchanged another uncomfortable look; we both didn't want him to come with us, so Edward replied," We don't hunt humans, remember?"

Alistair stared at us for a second and then said,"Right! So I'll hunt animals with you. I've always wondered what that would taste like."

Now I was getting just starting to get annoyed. Hunting with Edward was something I did almost everyday. We didn't usually have a non vegetarian vampire from another coven tailing behind us. Fortunately, Esme knew what we wanted, so she said to Alistair," Why don't you go hunting with Carlisle and I later? It'll be fun; just the three of us."

Holding hands, we flew out the door, and into the woods. Edward and I found a bunch of deer to drink from. As soon as the deer heard our footsteps, they scampered. I leaped onto a huge doe and sank my teeth into it's body. It stopped moving almost immediately. By the time I had finished with that one deer, Edward had drank from at least three. I sighed, Edward was probably always going to be better at hunting then I was.

He laughed at my expression, and then gave me a peck on the cheek. "Bella, I know that Alistair is being very bothersome this visit. Let's just bear with it for two more days. We have an eternity together, so giving him three days will be nothing at all."

I stared into this beautiful eyes, and I nodded. I pressed my lips to him and said,"Three days. But that's it."

He chuckled, and together, we ran back to the house.

It was finally the day that Alistair was leaving.

All of the Cullens stood outside to say goodbye to him. Carlisle stepped up," Please Alistair, come back whenever you want to. Our house is always open to you."

Behind him, the rest of the Cullen's including me exchanged skeptical looks with each other. Alistair again, didn't notice them at all.

"Thank you Carlisle. Your family has been very kind to me. I hope to come back again one day." Alistair smiled,"Oh! I met Zafrina on the way here. She says she's still waiting for that visit from Nessie. Where is Nessie by the way? I didn't see her on the way here."

After assuring Alistair that Nessie was alive and well, he finally decided to leave. We watched as he disappeared into the woods.

"Well. That was fun." Emmett remarked.

"Hardly." Edward replied back.

Laughing, most of the Cullens went back into their house as Edward and I walked back to our cottage.

"Edward, want to go visit Charlie tomorrow?" I asked brightly.

He looked reluctant to say something, so I kissed him on the cheek and asked," What?"

Edward wasn't smiling now," Bella, we need to fake your death soon. Even though Charlie knows that something is wrong about you; he shouldn't know that you're not aging. The Volturi might go after him. Right now, you can tell Charlie that you look eighteen still because you're still young, but you're supposed to be in your late twenties now. Bella, you need to fake your death to save your father."

I suddenly realized I had stopped walking; his words had surprised me, although I didn't know why. I always knew that one day, I would have to fake my death; but I had spent seven years of my vampire life with my father. Suddenly it was all going to go away.

"Alright. Just tell me what to do." I replied.


	3. Denali

Chapter 3 is up-- Enjoy (:

And remember to review; your reviews help us write (:

* * *

_Dear Charlie,_

_It's me, Bella. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you this way, but I couldn't say it to your face. The Cullens and I are leaving. Don't try to find us; you won't know where. I'm going because I want to Dad, not because anyone else wants me to. Nessie is staying. We'll come back often, but we might not be able to see you. Need to know remember? I'm really sorry. Please don't try to find me. I love you. Give Renee my love as well._

_Bella_

After a day, Edward and I decided that we wouldn't fake my death. It would be too agonizing for me to lay in a coffin while my closest friends, and my family cried over my lifeless body. I just wasn't strong enough for that. Of course, leaving and never being able to see my family again would be just as hard. We would come and visit Renesmee every week or so. I wished that Renesmee would come with us, but Jacob needed to be with his pack, and Nessie had to be with Jacob.

I stood in the dark outside of Charlie's house. Walking slowly to the front door, I slid my letter underneath and looked up at the old house. I smiled and then turned around and ran all the way back to the Cullens house. There, the rest of my family was waiting for me. Renesmee was hugging everyone while Jacob punched Edward on the shoulder playfully. They were probably joking around with each other.

Nessie saw me and ran towards me. She gave me a huge hug and whispered into my ear," I love you Mama, come back soon."

I smiled down at her," Nessie, I'll come back every week or so; I know you'll take good care of yourself. I love you so much."

Edward walked over to my side and we all hugged. As Edward and Nessie exchanged a few words, I ran over to Jacob.

"Bella." He smiled.

"Jacob, I'll miss you. Take care of Nessie for me, okay?"

He nodded.

I hugged him, and he laughed," You stink Bella."

I shoved him playfully on the chest, and we both chuckled.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I walked outside with him. Edward and I were going in his Volvo, Rosalie was taking her convertible, Emmett drove his jeep. Carlisle and Esme went in his Mercedes, and Alice went with Jasper in my Ferrari.

We all waved to Renesmee and Jacob once more, and then drove off. Driving at about 130 MPH to Denali. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen lived there, so we would be joining them. They had generously built us four houses; one for each couple.

I wasn't sure how long it took us to get there. Honestly, I had been so immersed in a conversation with Edward that I didn't even notice how much time had passed. Finally, we got out of the car, and saw five vampires run towards us. It was so fast that it seemed like they were in front of us to start with.

"Edward, Bella." Tanya and Kate cried.

Behind Kate was another vampire, not part of the Denali coven. I was not surprised to see him here, but still I asked--

"Garrett? What are you doing here?"

Garrett chuckled," I had to come; my Katie was here!"

If vampires could've blushed, Kate's face would have been crimson colored. She put her hand on his arm and he winced. She winked at us.

Behind us, the rest of the Cullens were stopping their cars. They all got out and greeted the Denali Coven and Garrett.

"Oh!" Carmen ran up to us,"I've signed all of you up for high school this year." She pointed to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I. "You'll all be juniors, is that okay?"

Just a little curious, I asked," Are Kate and Tanya coming to school with us?"

"Oh no, we can't. We graduated from that school just last year, so they would definitely remember us." Kate grinned.

I was just a little nervous. I hadn't gone to school yet since I turned into a vampire. I was worried that I might slip up and bite a someone even though I did have extremely good self control for a vampire.

Kate grabbed my hand and then called,"Edward, come on!" And we ran into the woods right next to the huge Denali coven's house. We ran into the deeper parts of the woods, and saw a cottage. I gasped; it looked exactly the same as our cottage in Forks.

Edward and I held hands, and together we ran inside. Kate was already gone.

The inside of the cottage looked just like our cottage in Forks as well. It had the same designs, and there was even a huge closet inside filled with clothes that Alice probably sent them. I groaned; of course Alice wouldn't let me leave all of my clothes behind. Edward chuckled at my expression and he pulled me onto the bed.

"So. How do you feel about starting school?" He asked, his now black eyes, wide with concern.

"School's tomorrow." I grinned," Today, is today."

And for the rest of the night, I didn't think about anything else except Edward and I once.

* * *

Well, thats Chapter 3! Keep reviewing, and we'll keep writing (:


	4. School

"Bella, love. It's 6:00 already." Edward said in his velvet like voice.

I groaned; today was the first day of school, and school started in an hour and a half. Edward and I had to hunt first to satisfy our thirst. I was just a little worried that I might accidentally feed on someone, but Edward promised me he wouldn't let me. Edward would watch me.

The Denali coven had somehow gotten Edward and I into all of the same classes. How they did it wasn't important at all; I'm sure vampires had countless ways of making humans do things for us.

I jumped up from the bed, and saw the little dust motes swirl around me as usual. Edward and I were in our huge closet in less then a fifteenth of a second. I picked out a cotton long sleeved shirt and jeans while Edward put on khakis and a t-shirt that fit him perfectly.

"Bella." He said as we walked to the front door of our comfortable little cottage," Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll be there for you love." His beautiful black eyes stared into my eyes; probably the same color now.

"I know." I smiled up at him. And I did know; Edward was always going to be there for me, and I for him.

"Let's go than." He offered me his hand and we ran together to the main house. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were already waiting for us next to Edward's Volvo and my Ferrari. It seemed my family liked my car better than i did. We both greeted them, and got into the volvo. He wrapped his hand around mine and brought my hand to his lips. He kissed my hand softly and smiled,"Bella, you'll do excellent."

In what seemed like seconds, we were already in the parking lot of Denali High School. We saw Rose park my car right next to the Volvo. Edward and I waited for them while they got out of the car at a human speed. I grimaced; I almost forgot that in public we needed to act human. I had to remember to move and talk in a human speed. Edward seemed to know what I was thinking because he grinned,"Don't worry, it gets easier, love."

Alice danced over to me and said quietly,"Isn't it funny how we haven't been to school in seven years now?"

I hadn't really thought about it but I realized that the last time I had gone to a school was when I was human, in Forks. I smiled as I reminisced about the fuzzy human memories I had of Edward and I. Rose tapped my shoulder gently and said," Come on. Let's get to our first period classes; the bell is about to ring." I frowned as Edward and I walked at a slow human pace to the school entrance. He chuckled quietly at my expression and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. As the six of us walked down the hallway together, we got countless stares from the students. A boy wolf-whistled as Rosalie walked past him.

We walked to our new lockers which surprisingly, were all next to each other. I was beginning to wonder how the Denalis did all of this. I opened my new locker and threw in a couple of binders and books. I shut my locker and turned to Edward, who was already done. He and I walked together to first period which was english. There was a young man standing at the front of the classroom; he looked around his late twenties. He was writing in huge letters across the whiteboard **Mr. Gripe**. Edward said in a voice so quiet that a human standing next to him wouldn't be able to hear,"Bella, you're doing excellent."

I smiled at him and said back quietly,"Thanks, but I think the hunting trip helped. I haven't really been shut in the same room with so many humans before." We took our seats right next to each other, and I put my books down. Edward and I were the first students in the classroom, but after a minute or two, more students filed into the classroom. All of the students coming in stared at us; I found it mildly irritating when the girls coming in batted their eyelashes at Edward. I glanced at Edward but his eyes never left my face. I winked at Edward and lowered my shield; I thought,"_It isn't as hard as I thought it would be; being around so many humans. I thought it would be worse."_

Edward chuckled softly and I felt my shield snap back into place. After all of these years I still hadn't mastered keeping my shield down for longer than a minute. I sat and waited as the young man who was obviously the teacher stood in the center of the room. The bell rang and he started talking," Hello class! I'm Mr. Gripe; I will be your English teacher this year. I'm 27 years old and I just graduated from college a few years ago. I started teaching here last year, and I look forward to being your teacher! Now that I've introduced myself, I want all of you to come up here and introduce yourselves."

His eyes wandered over all 25 of his students; Denali High School was small, just like Forks High. He clapped twice and smiled brightly at us,"Let's go down the row." He pointed to a girl who looked very shy with glasses," Ah, yes, you first."

The girl cleared her throat and nervously stood up. She said quietly," I'm Tally. I'm 17 years old." And she sat down. The next girl stood up and twirled her blond hair in one finger. She said loudly," Hey guys! I'm Jessica!" Her eyes swept the room, and I noticed that they stopped on Edward," I look forward to knowing each and everyone of you better." She spoke right at Edward now. He ignored her and smiled his crooked smile at me.

10 students later, it was Edward's turn. He stood up and said," My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm 17." He sat back down. 5 more students, and it was my turn. I stood up and said in my sing song voice," Hey everyone. I'm Bella, and I'm 17 as well." I smiled, and sat down, ignoring all of the stares I got from the guys in the classroom. After all of the introductions were done Mr. Gripe started talking again.

At lunch, Edward and I walked to the cafeteria together. Alice and Jasper were already there holding hands and sitting at an empty table. We strolled over to them and Edward wrapped his hand around mine. We saw Jessica run into the cafeteria and look around wildly. Finally she spotted Edward and walked over. She winked at him," Hey Edward Cullen. Remember me, Jessica? Well, I'm not doing anything this weekend so if you wanted to go out or something..." Her voice trailed off hopefully.

Edward said calmly,"No thank you."

She frowned and looked close to tears and she looked down," Hey, why are you holding hands with your sister?"

"We're adopted, but we're all together." Edward said calmly.

Jessica seemed very unhappy and as she walked away Edward said to us," She's going to tell the whole school." Alice laughed," Now they'll know that we're all together, and they can stop staring at us in ways that make our mates very unhappy." She put her hand on Jasper and he loosened up.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in and joined us at the table. Emmett grinned," Did you have anyone for lunch yet Bells?"

I hit him and smiled," You have no faith in me brother."

Rose sat down at our table and looked down at her perfect fingernails. She said," Our second period teacher didn't believe him when he said he was only 17. Maybe we should've been seniors."

Edward chuckled," It's a little too late now."

After school, all six of us walked back to the cars. Edward and I got into the Volvo and started the drive home. "A lot of girls seemed to be interested in you." I muttered. He laughed and replied,"You didn't notice all of the guys staring at you? I tried to block out their thoughts; some even had romantic fantasies about you. It was all I could do to keep from breaking their necks." He truly looked like a vampire now and his fists were clenched into tight balls. I laughed nervously and tugged at his hands,"Let's not kill anyone on the first day of school okay?"

He softened up at my touch and he gazed at me with his gorgeous topaz eyes. I grazed his cheek with my fingers and he pressed his lips to mine fiercely. I kissed him back passionately, and our kiss became stronger. "Bella." He breathed after a few moments," As much as I would love to continue this, we have to go home now." I laughed," You're right. Let's go home."

We chatted about our first day on the drive home and spotted Kate outside chatting with Garrett. Kate crouched as if she was going to attack and Garrett put up his hands defensively. Kate grinned and in a flash she had Garrett pinned to the ground. He sprang upwards using his hands; Kate sidestepped just in time. He leaped into a tree and looked down. Kate held her hands up; ready. He jumped out of the tree and landed on Kate. She electrified him and he crumpled to the ground.

Horrified, I was out of the car and in front of Garrett in less than half a second. Edward was right behind me; he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled,"Bella. Don't worry about Garrett; it's just a practice round between these two." Behind me Garrett groaned and got up. He dusted off his jeans and held out a hand. Kate reached out to shake it and Garrett flinched. Kate laughed,"I'm not going to shock you." They shook hands and Kate grinned," Say it."

Garrett groaned and Edward chuckled quietly next to me. "Kate is stronger than me." Garrett muttered quickly. I laughed along with Edward as Kate winked at us. "So how was school?" Kate asked brightly.

"Nothing too special." Edward replied for the both of us.

Kate nodded at us and started to walk back into the house with Garrett behind her. Edward stopped her though by saying," Kate. Is it really happening?"

"Why else did you think we were training?" Kate replied grimly.

Edward frowned and turned to me,"Bella. How do you feel about missing a week of school?"

* * *

Sorry we haven't been writing recently! ^^;

We hope the fourth chapter will make up for it. :D

We do have lives, but we promise we'll try to update more often! Anyways, reviews make us very happy, so keep reviewingg!~


	5. Family

woah, haven't been on fanfiction for a long time. just writing because of free time. :)

* * *

I immediately stiffened.

"Why?" I whispered, gazing into his topaz colored eyes. His eyes smoldered as he looked down at me. He looked at me strangely, almost as if he was analyzing my reaction.

"The Volturi..." He said cautiously. He watched as I froze completely, and he quickly reached out to shake my shoulder gently to pull me from the state of shock I had just gone into. He watched me obviously concerned when I did not react to his touch.

"No." I whispered so quietly that even Kate, standing a foot away, couldn't hear me. Edward stepped in front of me so he met my shocked gaze. He lifted my chin up so I looked him right in the eyes, and he smiled warily.

"Alice merely saw it as a small possibility Bella. Don't worry, you won't get hurt; not while I'm here." Edward kissed me on the forehead softly, and I thawed out completely. It was hard not to believe him; and Kate nodded at me.

"Trust me Bella. The week of training is just a precaution. We're all doing it." Kate smiled brightly at me, her eyes glistened as she considered the idea of fighting the Volturi. I could tell she had not gotten over the fact that the Volturi had destroyed her sister, Irina. Her eyes darkened a little, but her face cleared again and she grinned," I hope you're ready Bella. You're going to get some tough training this week."

I gulped and laughed a little nervously; the last time I had attempted to train to fight was seven years ago when my daughter had brought the Volturi upon us in Forks. Still though, I barely knew enough to get by. I was sure I would not last a minute on the battle field; not even now. I shuddered as I realized my only sure weapon on the battle field was my shield, which wasn't even a weapon. It was more of a defense. I sighed; even as a vampire, I was still the helpless one.

"Let's start now!" I said, suddenly motivated. I started to bound towards Kate, but Edward stepped in front of me and wrapped a restraining arm around my waist.

"Not today." He said as the corners of his lips twitched as he watched my eager expression.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed.

"Family meeting in 5 minutes." Kate said simply; and with that she and Garrett took off towards the giant house the Denali coven lived in. Edward and I watched them, and then I sighed and placed my hand into his. Together, we followed Kate and Garrett lithely.

When we entered the living room, everyone was already standing around the table. Edward and I joined them, and we saw Esme smile at us with a hint of worry clouding her expression.

Carlisle began talking first," Well, I'm sure you've all heard by now about the problem with the Volturi." He paused as we nodded," Alice has seen that the Volturi might be coming to us in the near future; specifically... this week." He looked around and he saw Tanya's eyes narrow.

"Let them come." Tanya said coldly. She stepped forward and said icily," If they come, we will be ready. I have not forgotten what they've done." Kate nodded fiercely and Carmen and Eleazar looked worriedly at them.

"Peace Tanya." Carlisle said, reason reverberating from his every word. Even Tanya retreated a little; she backed up but anger was still etched into her ridiculously beautiful face.

"Please." Alice trilled," It was just a brief flicker; the Volturi might not even bother coming this far. There is a possibility that they don't come."

"We need to be ready." Carlisle said," I do not want us to take any chances at all." His eyes traveled across all of our faces and stopped on Esme's sweet and gentle face.

I looked around at the faces of the vampires that surrounded me, the faces of my family, and I agreed with Carlisle. Yes, we would need to be ready for the Volturi.


End file.
